The growth of renewable energy sources is driving the need for new technologies to store electricity due to the random nature of the availability of renewable power. For example, it is not always sunny or windy; conversely, it may be sunny or windy when added power it not needed on the power grid. There are currently a number of techniques for storing electricity for later user. These energy storage systems include: mechanical storage of energy via compressed air or flywheel; electrical storage using super capacitors or superconducting energy magnets; electromechanical means such as various battery technologies; chemical storage by producing hydrogen or synthetic natural gas; and thermal storage where energy is either stored as hot water or molten salt, or used to change the phase of a material.
While providing renewable energy benefits, many of the systems are inefficient in various ways and/or have deleterious effects. For example, compressed air energy storage (CAES) systems often use natural gas to heat the compressed air upon decompression, which results in the emission of air pollution in the form of NOx and CO2. Also, hot water energy systems also often use gas or coal to heat the large quantities of water that is needed to the desired temperature, which are non-renewable energy sources.